My Heart Belong to You
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Cinta adalah hal yang rumit. Jika tak ada yang mengalah maka cinta akan menjadi pedang berlumurkan racun. Hanya keikhlasan yang mampu menjadi penangkalnya. Tapi siapa pun tahu jika ikhlas itu sama rumitnya dengan cinta. Dedicated to ainirahmi26


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **My Heart Belong to You requested by**_ **Ainirahmi26**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Fantasy**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **My Heart Belong to You**_

…

 _ **Happy**_ _ **Reading**_

…

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Teriakan yang menyerukan namanya membuat sang gadis menoleh ke belakang. Surai pendek yang lembut dan bergoyang karena tiupan angin, sempat menyamarkan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, tangan mungil gadis berusia empat tahun itu menyibakkan surai indigonya dan menyelipkan ke balik telinga mungilnya.

Pipinya bersemu kala mendapati dua sosok anak lelaki yang masing-masing berusia enam tahun, sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyerukan namanya barusan. Dua anak lelaki yang selalu setia menjadi sahabatnya, menemani dan mendengar setiap keluh kesah Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum bahagia dengan memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang kecil. Tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai ke arah dua bocah lelaki yang saling berlomba untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Gaara- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" balas Hinata. Matanya menyipit agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sumringah kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yeah, aku sampai lebih dulu!" pekik Sasuke ketika tubuhnya mendarat persis di depan Hinata. Sayangnya, kaki kecilnya yang beralaskan sendal jepit kumuh, tak sengaja tersandung batu dan akhirnya terjatuh menindih Hinata. Untung saja Sasuke sempat melindungi kepala bagian belakang Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jadi, Hinata tak terluka sedikit pun.

Sementara Gaara yang tadinya sempat cemberut karena kalah lomba lari dari Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja terpekik saat melihat kedua temannya terjatuh. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan membantu berdiri.

"Kalian tak apa?" tanya Gaara sembari berjongkok dan membersihkan rok lipit merah muda Hinata yang berdebu. Dia menepuk pelan-pelan dan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang terlihat tak mau kalah dari Gaara.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata seraya ikut menepuk roknya yang masih berdebu.

Gaara menghela napas. "Sasuke memang seperti anak-anak. Untuk apa kau mengajakku berlari hanya untuk menemui Hinata. _Toh_ juga nanti kita akan berada di dekatnya tanpa harus berlari sekali pun," ujar Gaara dengan raut wajah kesal yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

Anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi itu pun hanya bisa diam sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Gaara. "Terserahku!" ucapnya ketus.

Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya ya. Kalau jawabanmu seperti itu, aku bisa apa?" sahutnya.

Sasuke mencibir. "Dasar, Panda Jelek!" ejeknya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara.

Si bocah bersurai merah hanya menaikkan alisnya sejenak, kemudian menipiskan bibirnya. "Dasar, Pantat Ayam!" balas Gaara.

Melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya membuat Hinata murung. Untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat menyadarinya.

"Eh, Hinata- _chan_ , mau main petak umpet?" tanya Sasuke seraya berdiri. Gerakannya disusul oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya, kau tahu tidak? Di belakang bukit No Kira, ada gua besar yang biasa dijadikan sebagai tempat permainan ini," seru Gaara senang.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Pipinya menggembung saat bayangan permainan yang seru dan asyik berseliweran di pikirannya. "Baiklah, aku mau!" serunya bersemangat. "Tetapi kalau hanya kita bertiga saja, pasti akan sedikit," lanjutnya dengan raut yang kembali murung.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak anak lainnya, seperti Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Darui …"

"Tak perlu sebutkan semuanya," tukas Gaara.

Sasuke mendelik marah karena Gaara telah menyela ucapannya. "Terserahku!" sahutnya.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak akan bertengkar, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan yang lebih normal.

"Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Hinata lantang.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang beradu mulut, tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan menatap Hinata bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis ini berteriak seperti itu. Tetapi setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tadinya imut-imut, sekarang telah menunjukkan raut marah.

Gaara dan Sasuke langsung terdiam dan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah!" kata Hinata lagi.

Kedua bocah itu berlari dan Hinata mengikuti mereka berdua dengan langkah kaki pendek-pendek. "Coba lihat, Kiba dan lainnya sudah menunggu kita!" teriak Sasuke bersemangat.

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan semakin cepat melangkah ke depan. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang dan melirik Hinata yang tersengal-sengal. Kakinya berhenti dan tangannya terulur ke depan dan menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Melihat hal itu, sontak saja anak lelaki lainnya ikut menarik tangan kanan Hinata.

"Nanti kau jatuh," ujar Sasuke lalu melirik Gaara dengan tatapan sebal. Lelaki bersurai raven itu terlihat tidak menyukainya Gaara yang lebih dulu memperhatikan Hinata.

"Dasar pencemburu," sindir Gaara dengan kekehan geli.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu melirik ke wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengulurkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni.

"A- _ano_ … a-aku," ujar Hinata gugup. Tangannya berkeringat karena digenggam oleh dua bocah lelaki yang tampan.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman menunggu kita. Lebih baik kita cepat saja!" ujar Gaara lalu berlari dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya ketika anak-anak seumurannya memberi hormat kepada Gaara. Dan Gaara sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung. Tatapan _amethyst_ Hinata menelusuri Gaara dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Hinata menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan Gaara. Pakaian bocah itu tampak mewah dengan kancing-kancing berkilauan, persis seperti berlian ibu tiri Hinata. Dia juga memakai mantel merah yang lembut karena terbuat dari beludru. Dia juga memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki. Beda sekali dengan penampilan anak-anak di sekelilingnya, termasuk Sasuke.

Mereka banyak memakai kaus dan sendal jepit. Tak ada penampilan yang terbilang _wah_. Semuanya serba sederhana.

"Kau belum tahu kalau Gaara adalah pangeran di negeri kami," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja Hinata mengernyit. "Pangeran?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Benar sekali," ujarnya.

Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan mereka. "Kita tidak jadi bermain?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi _kok_. Sekarang …"

"Tidak!" pekik bocah lelaki bersurai merah. Matanya bersinar terang berwarna coklat madu. "Pangeran Gaara tidak boleh ikut," ujar anak itu.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Hinata gugup. "Gaara- _kun_ boleh ikut …"

"Tidak boleh!" sela bocah itu lagi. "Kalau Pangeran Gaara ikut, nanti kita akan terkena masalah. Lagi pula kau tidak sopan, ya? Bagaimana mungkin kau memanggil nama depan pangeran," ujarnya sengit.

Hinata hampir saja menangis kalau saja Gaara tidak membelanya. "Jangan membentak dia!" teriaknya marah.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Dia terlihat gugup sekali ketika _onyx_ nya tak sengaja melirik _azure_ Gaara yang tajam. "K-Kami tidak mau bermain bersama kalian," ujar Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Gaara dan juga Hinata. Mereka meninggalkan gua itu dan berjalan menuju puncak bukit.

Mereka berhenti di dekat pohon kehidupan yang merupakan pohon suci bagi para penduduk di tempat mereka tinggal.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput yang segar. Hinata dan Gaara juga berbaring di kanan Sasuke.

Hinata berada di tengah-tengah dan dia merasa sabar gugup. Apalagi genggaman tangan Sasuke dan Gaara tak mengendur sedikit pun.

"Gaara, maafkan teman-teman, ya," ujar Sasuke lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata.

Merasa bahwa namanya disebut, Gaara lantas ikut memiringkan tubuhnya. "Iya, lagi pula wajar jika mereka membenci aku," sahutnya datar. Dia memeluk lengan Hinata dengan erat.

Sasuke juga mengikuti gerakan Gaara yang memeluk lengan kecil Hinata. "Mereka pikir kau sama seperti Raja Saba…" Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin biar menyakiti hati Gaara.

"Tak apa," sahut Gaara. "Hak mereka untuk membenci ayahku," gumamnya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang menegang karena diapit oleh ya bocah lelaki.

Melihat hal itu, sontak saja dia menatap wajah Sasuke dan merencanakan hal menyenangkan untuk mengganggu Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar menyambut ajakan non verbal itu.

Tangan yang awalnya hanya memeluk lengan, kini mulai melingkari perut Hinata. Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketika tangan Gaara juga ikut-ikutan melingkar di dadanya yang masih rata.

"S-Sasuke … G-Gaara," gumam Hinata gugup.

"Hn," sahut kedua bocah itu bersamaan.

"Se-Sesak," kata Hinata beralasan.

"Aku mengantuk, Hinata," ujar Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya.

Gaara juga ikut memejamkan mata. "Aku juga," sahutnya.

"A-aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku," ucap Hinata sembari menepis tangan kedua bocah lelaki itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Cepat sekali, Hinata," komentarnya tidak suka.

"Tapi ini sudah senja," sahut Hinata seraya duduk tegak. "Lagipula ayah belum minum obat," katanya mencoba memberi pengertian pada dua sahabatnya ini.

Gaara menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," ujarnya ketika melihat lingkaran hitam hitam atas bukit yang merupakan sebuah portal yang akan mengembalikan Hinata ke dunianya yang sebenarnya, yaitu dunia manusia.

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju portal itu. "Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja," ujar Sasuke kesal.

Gaara mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak bisa. Nanti ayah akan marah!" sahutnya cepat.

Sasuke menunduk sedih. "Tetapi kau akan datang besok, kan?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang berdiri si ujung portal yang semakin mengecil.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya sambil tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Gaara mengangguk. " _Jaa_ _nee_!" katanya.

" _Jaa_!" kata Hinata lalu pergi dan akhirnya menghilang bersama portal tersebut.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

 _Amethyst_ nya terbuka cepat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bentakan yang memanggil namanya. Hinata terbangun dari pembaringannya dan segera turun dari ranjangnya.

Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati wajah murka sang ibu tiri. "A-ada apa ibu?" tanya Hinata seraya mendekati ibunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Tidur saja yang kau pikirkan!" pekik wanita parubaya itu marah. "Urus sana ayahmu yang sudah mau mati!" teriak ibunya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih atas perkataan ibu tirinya. Tetapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa pun, jika membalas perkataan ibunya, bisa jadi dia akan semakin dimarahi.

Hinata segera berlari pelan menuju kamar ayahnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati sesosok tubuh ringkih lelaki tua yang tertidur pulas di ata ranjang yang reyot.

"Ayah," panggil Hinata seraya mendekati tubuh ayahnya. Mata pria itu terbuka seiring dengan sapaan lembut putrinya.

"H-Hinata," panggil lelaki tua itu.

Ayahnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hinata kecil. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya lalu memeluk erat. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi ayahnya yang keriput.

"Ayah, sudah makan?" tanya Hinata seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya.

"Sudah, Hinata." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang pendek.

Hinata menatap wajah ayahnya yang pucat dari hari ke hari. Dia menitikkan air mata saat mendengar ayahnya terbatuk-batuk. "Ayah sudah minum obat?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum tipis. "Sudah," ujar lelaki tua itu. "Sana bantu ibu saja _beres_ - _beres_ rumah."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku _sebel_ sama ibu."

"Hinata tak boleh seperti itu," kata ayahnya pelan. "Ibumu sayang sekali padamu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Tidak, Ibu Yue jahat!" seru Hinata.

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil. "Tak boleh seperti itu, Hinata," ujar ayahnya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Iya, iya, ayah!" serunya sambil tersenyum geli.

Lima belas tahun berlalu. Hinata sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Tubuhnya proporsional dengan surai indigo yang kemilau hingga sepinggang. Kulitnya mulus dan lembut sekali.

Dia masih sering pergi menemui teman-temannya yang ada di Dreamland, Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berdua juga semakin dewasa dan tampan. Usia mereka masing-masing 21 tahun.

Mereka masih sering bercanda bersama Hinata. Tidak pernah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Kesehatan ayah Hinata semakin menurun. Beberapa bulan ini ayah Hinata kerap memuntahkan darah dan pingsan. Hinata semakin khawatir terhadap ayahnya.

Apalagi ibu tirinya jarang mengurus ayahnya. Wanita parubaya itu tidak peduli pada Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Beberapa hari ini, wanita itu sering meninggalkan Hiashi sendirian kala Hinata pergi bekerja di mall. Sulit sekali membujuk wanita itu untuk menyediakan sedikit waktunya untuk suaminya yang sedang sakit.

Enam bulan setelah itu, Hinata mendapatkan berita buruk. Kehilangan sang ayah membuatnya terpuruk. Beberapa hari sebelumnya bahkan dia tidak memiliki firasat apa pun. Dan ketika pulang kerja tadi malam, dia mendapati rumahnya disesaki oleh puluhan tetangganya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang ketika melihat sosok ayahnya yang terbujur kaku dengan kulit pucat.

Dia merasa teramat sangat kehilangan ayahnya. Bertahun-tahun berjuang dan menghidupi dirinya dan pengobatan sang ayah yang tak bisa _terbilang_ murah. Dan sekarang rasa letihnya telah berkurang. Bukan karena dia senang karena dia tak perlu membiayai pengobatan ayahnya. Tetapi karena karena dia percaya bahwa ayahnya telah kembali hidup dan tinggal bersama Tuhan di surga.

Setelah pemakaman sang ayah, dia kembali ke rumah. Kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing. Langkah kakinya begitu berat hingga akhirnya dia tertidur pulas di atas ranjang tanpa mengganti gaun hitamnya.

Di kegelapan lorong, mata Hinata tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar. Tujuan matanya ke sebuah portal yang memang sudah sering dilewatinya sejak masih di usia 2 tahun.

Hinata berbinar-binar saat cahaya di dunia Dreamland begitu terang hingga Hinata harus menyipitkan matanya.

Langkah kaki Hinata begitu ringan, entah karena apa. Seketika itu juga dia tahu apa alasannya karena _amethyst_ nya menangkap surai merah dan raven yang terlihat berdiri di pintu masuk portal.

"Hinata!" teriak mereka lagi bersamaan. Tangan mereka melambai ke arah Hinata dan tak lupa dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata menginjak kakinya kakinya di rerumputan hijau. Sementara portal di belakangnya lambat laun menghilang. "Sasuke- _kun_ , Gaara- _kun_ ," sapa Hinata.

Kedua lelaki itu menatap intens wajah sedih Hinata. Mata gadis itu membengkak dan memerah, karena menangis sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke sembari menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. "Apa ibu tirimu menyakiti lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. "I-Ibu tiriku tidak melakukan apa pun," gumamnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Namun kedua tangan Sasuke segera menahannya agar tak memalingkan wajahnya. "A-Ayahku … dia meninggal."

Tangis Hinata pecah sudah. Sasuke dan Gaara berpandangan sejenak. Keadaan dimana Hinata menangis sangat jarang terlihat. Bukan jarang, bahkan tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"A-aku tak bisa hidup jika ayahku pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kau bisa tinggal disini. Bersama kami."

Hinata tak menjawab ujaran Sasuke. Kedua lelaki dewasa itu menatap wajah sedih Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke memeluk Hinata begitu erat. Seolah tak bisa menerima, Gaara ikut memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Dia juga berharap bisa mengurangi beban Hinata meski hanya sebuah pelukan sederhana.

Gadis itu terus menangis dan menangis hingga senja tiba. Dan tak peduli jika kedua lelaki dewasa itu masih mengapit tubuh mungilnya. Hingga akhirnya derap kaki kuda-kuda mulai terdengar semakin dekat.

Hinata berjengit kaget dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan kedua sahabatnya. Pipinya merona ketika tubuhnya menghangat lantaran pelukan Gaara dan Sasuke. Posisinya sebagai gadis terlalu berbahaya. Namun dia percaya jika sahabatnya itu tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya.

"Bangsa manusia!" teriak seorang prajurit yang menunggangi kuda putih. Beberapa prajurit lainnya ikut mengerubungi Hinata. "Bunuh dia!" pekik prajurit lainnya.

Keberadaan manusia di dunia mereka ditolak mentah-mentah oleh bangsa Dreamland. Hanya para manusia yang dipenuhi oleh keberuntungan yang bisa menembus dunia mereka. Para penduduk Dreamland menganggap para manusia akan mengubah takdir mereka yang sebelumnya bahagia dan damai. Maka dari itu, para manusia harus menyingkir dari dunia itu sebelum senja. Jika para manusia tetap bertahan disana, mereka akan dibunuh.

"Hentikan!" teriak Gaara tiba-tiba. Para prajurit tersentak kaget ketika mendapati tuan mereka berada di dekat gadis itu. Padahal Gaara tahu jika keberadaan manusia dilarang keras, namun kenapa dia masih membiarkan gadis itu berada disana.

"Pangeran, kami tak bisa membiarkan para manusia itu disini," ujar Kankuro, kepala prajurit yang tadi meneriaki Hinata. "Tangkap dia!"

Gaara berdiri di depan Hinata. "Kalian tak bisa menangkap Hinata dariku!" teriak Gaara emosi. Sasuke melirik Gaara sekilas. Dia tahu jika sahabatnya sudah berada dalam mode marah, maka semua akan terkena imbas termasuk dirinya dan Hinata.

"Tetapi Pangeran …"

"DIAM!" pekik Gaara marah.

Kankuro menghela napas. "Raja akan marah besar jika mendengar kabar ini," ujarnya datar.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil Hinata dariku, karena dia …" Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata dari pelukan Sasuke dan mencium pipi gadis itu sekilas. Sasuke dan Hinata terbelalak kaget karena perlakuan Gaara. "… dia adalah mempelai wanita yang akan kunikahi besok."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Alasan Gaara membuatnya takut. Dia takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Hinata Hyuga, cinta pertama Sasuke.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

Tak ada rasa bosan ketika _amethyst_ nya menangkap jam yang berdenting di dinding untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin sejak tadi malam. Ketika Gaara membawanya ke istana. Ini yang pertama kalinya sejak 15 tahun mereka berteman. Hinata merasa canggung sekali ketika para pelayan di istana menatapnya kagum. Hinata mendengar bisikan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata begitu cantik dan menawan. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia akan menikahi Pangeran Gaara yang akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja jika dia telah menikah.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Salahnya jika selama ini dia menutupi perasaannya pada lelaki lain. Mungkin Gaara tidak tahu jika selama ini Hinata cukup lama menyimpan perasaannya pada pria lain yang memang cukup dekat dengannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, cinta pertama Hinata.

 _Gelap dan gelap._

 _Hinata, batita yang menggemaskan. Langkah kakinya sangat lambat dan kaku._

 _Batita itu bingung sekali. Seingatnya, ibunya tadi menggendongnya hingga dia terlelap. Hinata ingat sekali jika senandung ibunya terdengar, bahkan hingga ke lorong gelap ini. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada disini._

 _Namun, samar-samar senandung itu memudar. Hinata semakin takut. Dia hanya berhenti di tengah-tengah gelapnya lorong dan sesekali menengok ke depan dan belakang. Entah jalan mana yang harus dilewatinya._

 _Dia berjengit kaget saat suara-suara senandung kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini Hinata yakin jika itu bukanlah suara sang ibu. "C-ciapa di-dicana?" tanya Hinata gagap. Dia masih cadel karena usianya masih 2 tahun lebih 3 bulan._

 _Tak ada yang menyahut. Namun lama-kelamaan senandung itu semakin kuat. Hinata kecil mengikuti instingnya dan terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Semakin lama, semakin kuat senandung itu menghampiri telinganya._

 _Dia terpekik girang kala amethystnya yang kecil mendapati cahaya yang merupakan ujung lorong tersebut. Dengan girang Hinata menerobos cahaya itu dan terbelalak ketika mendapati ular raksasa dengan kulit yang pucat sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga Hinata ingin pingsan. Apalagi saat mata kelam ular itu menatapnya tajam. Seakan Hinata adalah santapan makan siang yang lezat._

" _Hiks hiks I-i-ibu hiks tolong."_

 _Hinata tergagu dan akhirnya terjatuh di rerumputan. Ular itu semakin dekat dan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Hinata pasrah. Dia sudah siap jika akhirnya akan mati di dunia antah berantah ini._

" _Hhyyaa…"_

 _ **PYAR**_

 _Amethyst Hinata melebar saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dia terkejut sewaktu anak kecil yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar darinya, sedang menyabetkan pedang ke tubuh licin ular tersebut._

 _Mereka bertarung dengan sengit, hingga akhirnya bocah kecil tersebut telah berhasil mengalahkan ular raksasa itu._

 _Hinata terpaku pada wajah penuh kekhawatiran milik bocah bersurai gelap itu. Dia hanya menatap dengan artian yang sulit dicerna. Begitu juga dengan bocah lelaki itu, yang tak bisa melepas tatapan matanya dari wajah ayu Hinata kecil._

" _K-Kau b-baik-baik caja?" tanya Hinata seraya mendekati bocah itu._

" _Iya, aku …"_

 _Hinata menatap horor pada luka sabetan di kaki bocah itu. "Hiks … kakimu telluka," gumamnya sedih._

" _Tak apa," gumam bocah itu. "Namamu siapa?"_

 _Hinata tersipu. "H-Hinata."_

 _Bocah raven itu mengangguk. "Aku Sasuke."_

 _Mereka memang dasarnya adalah bocah pendiam. Mereka sama-sama menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian kala hening menyapa. Namun ada juga rasa bosan sesaat. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pipinya yang kembali memerah, entah karena apa._

" _Kau manusia?" tanya Sasuke datar._

 _Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mungkin saja!"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sederhana Hinata. "Kau pasti ketakutan tadi," ujarnya._

 _Hinata mengangguk serius. "I-Iya. Cacuke-kun belani cekali caat ulal …"_

" _Kau cadel!" ejek Sasuke dengan seringaian._

 _Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan menggembungkan pipi. "Bialin!" ledeknya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Perlahan dia mendekati Hinata lalu mengecup pipinya._

 _ **CUP**_

" _Ca-Cacuke k-kenapa cium a-aku?" tanya Hinata malu-malu._

 _Sasuke tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup pipi Hinata sekali lagi. "Hinata cantik. Aku suka."_

Tetesan air mata membasahi pipi Hinata. Semakin dia mengingat kenangan itu, semakin sadarlah dia bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke semakin dalam. Namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Kemungkinan besar jika dia menolak Gaara, para penduduk Dreamland akan mengecam dan menghukum dirinya yang sebagai manusia.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu," kata Gaara ketika dia memasuki kamar Hinata. Ditatapnya tubuh proporsional Hinata yang berbalutkan gaun berbahan sutra kualitas nomor satu, dengan renda-renda serta pita yang menghiasinya. Puluhan butir mutiara tersemat di area pinggang yang membentuk lekuk tubuh Hinata. Gaun berdada rendah itu sangat cocok dikenakan oleh Hinata, apalagi di acara perhelatan besar seperti ini.

"A- _arigatou_ ," ujar Hinata pelan tanpa menatap wajah Gaara.

Gaara mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Aroma wewangian lavender khas Hinata membuatnya terkesima. "Kau wangi sekali," puji Gaara.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak mencintaimu," gumam Hinata sedih.

"Aku tahu," balas Gaara. "Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan dirimu dihukum oleh ayah dan …"

"Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu itu sejak dulu."

Gaara terkesiap. Dia tahu jika Hinata sudah cukup lama menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke, sahabatnya. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri yang menceritakannya kala usia mereka menginjak 12 tahun. Namun Gaara juga tak bisa menampik rasa cemburunya, apalagi saat dia mengetahui rahasia terbesar Sasuke Uchiha.

Selama ini Gaara terkecoh olehnya. Dipikirnya Sasuke adalah penduduk Dreamland yang sudah lama kehilangan keluarganya, namun lelaki itu memanglah tidak punya keluarga di Dreamland. Semua keluarganya adalah manusia, sama seperti Hinata. Pedang Kusanagi yang selalu dibawa Sasuke sejak kecil, menjadi perisai pelindung yang bisa menyembunyikan aura manusianya.

Terlebih lagi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Gaara bersitegang dengan Sasuke karena masalah itu. Dan tanpa sengaja Sasuke membeberkan rahasianya dan rencananya pada Gaara.

" _Aku manusia dan memang ditakdirkan untuk Hinata. Wanita yang kucintai sejak dulu."_

Kalimat Sasuke saat itu selalu terngiang di benak Gaara. Dia marah dan kecewa, karena cintanya terhadap Hinata bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak lama. Dan kenyataan pahit saat dia menyadari bahwa takdir pun tak bisa mengikat mereka.

Hinata cinta Sasuke.

Sasuke cinta Hinata.

Mereka adalah golongan manusia. Bukan makhluk antah berantah seperti Gaara.

Tetapi, bolehkah Gaara bersikap egois untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya?

"Kita akan menikah," ujar Gaara tenang.

Hinata beranjak. "Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Jika dia menerimaku, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Tetapi jika dia menolakku, aku rela dihukum mati oleh Raja."

Gaara tersentak kaget. Dia bahkan sempat mengira jika pilihan terakhirnya adalah menikah dengan Gaara. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat Hinata membuat keputusan yang begitu rumit.

"K-Kau …"

"Aku tak bisa menikah jika bukan dengan Sasuke- _kun_. _Gomen_ … Gaara- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata seraya berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Di sepanjang lorong, dia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

"Hinata." Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti. Dia menengadah dan mendapati mata kelam Sasuke menyoroti khawatir. "Kau kenapa berlarian?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Hinata cepat. "Aku … aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke terdiam. Sulit rasanya mencerna ucapan Hinata barusan. Dia bahkan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Bahagia karena cintanya berbalas atau menangis karena penantiannya telah usai.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke- _kun_ ," tegas Hinata lagi. "Apa Sasuke- _kun_ mencintaiku?"

"Sejak lama. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," ujar Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

Tak hentinya dia menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari surai indigo Hinata yang digerai. "Sangat sangat mencintai dirimu, Hinata."

Hinata menangis haru. Dia membalas pelukan Sasuke begitu erat seolah tak ingin lepas.

Namun sayangnya, Gaara menatap mereka dari kejauhan. _Azure_ nya bercahaya penuh kemarahan. Giginya bergemeletuk hingga melukai gusinya dan berdarah.

"HUKUM MATI MEREKA, PARA MANUSIA!" teriak Gaara marah pada prajuritnya.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

Mereka digiring menuju tempat penjagalan yang berada di hutan belakang istana. Para prajurit siap dengan dua terpidana yang akan dieksekusi mati hari ini, yaitu Sasuke dan Hinata.

Dua sosok yang saling mencintai sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Namun dengan keegoisan Gaara, mereka tak bisa menikmati indahnya peraduan cinta yang bahagia.

Sasuke dan Hinata tak kunjung melepas tatapan mata mereka sedetik pun. Meski bibir mereka tak berucap sepatah kata pun, siapa pun bisa melihat betapa dalamnya cinta mereka, termasuk Gaara yang berdiri di atas kudanya.

Lagi-lagi dia kecewa saat Hinata enggan mengubah keputusannya untuk menerima Gaara. Dia lebih memilih untuk mati.

Gaara menghela napas lelah. "Baringkan mereka!" titahnya.

Para prajurit mendorong Hinata dan Sasuke hingga mereka jatuh tersungkur. Posisi mereka sama-sama telentang. Di atas mereka sudah bersiap-siap benda tajam yang akan memisahkan kepala mereka dari tubuh.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling bergenggaman tangan. Kuatnya cinta mereka bisa menghadapi semua uni tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Jatuhkan!" teriak Gaara lagi.

Para prajurit bersiap untuk memotong tali yang menjadi penyangga benda tajam tersebut. Namun tangan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara orang nomor satu di Dreamland.

"Hentikan!"

Gaara menatap tajam ayahnya, Raja Sabaku, yang baru saja datang dengan kuda putihnya. "Lepaskan mereka!"

Gaara tersentak. "A-ayah …"

"Ikhlaskan gadis itu. Tak sadarkah dirimu jika kau telah menyakiti dua sahabatmu yang selalu ada untukmu?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Kenangan indah mereka bertiga kembali terngiang di benaknya.

" _Hai, namaku Sasuke. Perkenalkan dia Hinata."_

" _J-jangan takut. Kami m-mau berteman dengan Gaara-kun."_

" _Gaara, jangan dengarkan kata Darui. Dia memang kasar sekali."_

" _G-Gomen. A-aku memang salah pada Gaara-kun."_

" _Gaara, kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku."_

"Gaara- _kun_ … Gaara- _kun_."

Gaara menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Hinata. Dia dan Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu," ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk tubuhnya.

Sasuke juga ikut membungkuk. "Maaf, Gaara."

Gaara mendecih. "Kalian membuatku tampak menyedihkan."

Hinata dan Sasuke menegakkan tubuh mereka dan menatap Gaara dengan wajah geli.

"Pangeran Gaara, kami adalah bangsa manusia yang telah lancang mengganggu daerah kekuasaanmu. Dengan tulus aku memohon maaf," ujar Sasuke sopan.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar tutur kata Sasuke. "Cih, sejak kapan kau berbicara seperti itu … saudaraku."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dasar mata panda!" ledeknya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Dipandangnya raut wajah sumringah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia ikhlas melepas Hinata untuk sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Pergilah ke dunia asal kalian. Aku hanya bisa berdoa supaya kalian berbahagia."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kami menyayangimu, Gaara- _kun_."

Portal itu kembali muncul tepat di belakang tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke. Dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan, mereka pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Tanpa ada dendam di hati masing-masing.

…

 **END**

…

 **REQUESTED BY AINIRAHMI26**


End file.
